Bask Aurix
Infamous for his unyielding aggression toward any threat to the Empire, Primus ★Legate Evocatus Dux Diomikato Aquila Aurix Bask is commander of the Onyx Eagle Legio XIX, orbital drop shock trooper, vanguard mech pilot, and sitting member of the Aquilan Convocation since 3179 Acheron Rho. Traits and Appearance Bask (45) stands a sturdy but lean 5'11" with mix of Terran Mediterranean, and East Asian features. He wears an extreme undercut with his tousled, inky black hair, and sports a large and well groomed moustache that covers the majority of his mouth. An opaque white eye scowls from behind an 8” scar that crosses it, a trophy from the Synth War, an icy blue eye rests to its right. His left hand is cybernetic, often gripping the hilt of his Reticulum custom Makhaira. Out of combat he's often seen wearing power armor with formal Aquilan military accoutrements, draped in a Roman influenced black cape with gold lining. Biography Early Life Bask was born to Mendax φ Praetor Medicus Promagistrate Diomikato Aquila Aurix Aiko, and Decurion Ω Prefect Quaestor Diomikato Aquila Aurix Cosmo of Legio V at his family estate within Infirnum, Diomikato, Aliya System. 3155 was a time of peace and prosperity for the Empire, just before Cygnus earned the throne. He spent most of his early years between Diomikato and Imperial Prime. Whether it be lingering about while his mother politicked as a representative of the Aquilan Convocation on Prime, or chasing the cape of his father at the Academy of the Legions on Diomikato, Bask was steeped in old blood nobility, and to a greater extent learned the true nature of the guarded heart of Aquila. His father was a grav tank tactics instructor at the Aquilan Acedemy, and Adjudicator of the Legions, garnering a fervent respect. Bask was made to live as a soldier in training while he stayed on Diomikato, made to read treatise of war, and master games of the mind. It was in the wake of his father, Prefect Cosmo, that Bask amassed an uncanny aptitude for tactics, and a thirst to serve within the Legions. Military Career 3169 - Present REDACTED Land & Family Assets Aurikusu Region, Diomikato, Aliya System The Green Belt of Diomikato is split into duchies, each controlled by a prominent noble family of House Aquila. The Aurikusu Region has been the pride and honor of the Aurix family for countless generations, its bounty and exports providing a lasting income for the family and House Aquila, as well as an enduring source of labor for its surfs. Within the region is the primary residence of the Aurix family on Diomikato, as well as a number of ventures ranging from crops such as barley and soybeans, to grander endeavors such as the renowned Aurikusu Vineyard and Aurikusu Whiskey Distillery. Aurikusu Distillery Deep within the northeastern most area of the Arikusu region on the green belt of Diomikato, nestled between rolling hills and winding streams, you'll find the Aurikusu Distillery. The Aurix have been the sole proprietor and producer of fine whiskey at the Auikusu Distillery dating back to the rebuilding of the Empire. In fact, the distillery was the second structure built on this land after the family residence. Aurikusu Whiskey is made in the Terran Scotch tradition, and while It is unknown how the family acquired the recipe and design of their stills, it is claimed to have arrived with the Constellation Ships during the Age of Colonization. Though the recipe is classified, some of the ingredients are known. Only the best quality grains, similar to Terran barley, are gathered from the fields of the Aurikusu and used in the creation of the spirit. A moss similar to Terran peat is sourced from the bogs on the outskirts of the Aventra family lands on Hroa, and placed within the kiln during the drying process. The Aurix family claim that the two most important parts of the process are the Redacted design of their stills, and the pure Diomikatan water sourced from the frozen yet still volcanically active side of the tidal locked planet. At the end of the distillation process, the whiskey is aged for a minimum of 18 years within the repurposed Tiber wood barrels of the famed Juku Shita Akuma varietal before it is considered of full maturation. Tasting Notes: The first thing one notices about Aurikusu Whiskey is the rich and noble gold color. The nose carries the distinct smoke and spice of the Hroan moss, followed by the extravagance of sweet, soft fruit. It is medium bodied, full and rich, with long legs. One's palate is adorned with an opulent mouth feel of sweetness balanced with the smokey, malty dryness, and a touch of cinder. The lasting finish is smooth and sweet, becoming dry as the Tiber wood becomes prevalent, and climaxing with a kiss of caramel and the mineral salts of the Diomikatan ice drifts. Alcohol: 43% Aging: 18 years minimum Most recent bottling date: 3200 Acheron Rho Aurikusu Vinyard The dry, temperate heat of the Diomikato green belt garners perfect conditions for the Aurix family Aurikusu varietal, named after the region and similar in character to a Terran old vine zinfandel. There are a number of popular productions from the Aurikusu Vineyard, but one of the most well renown is the Juku Shita Akuma, 3179 being a particularly sought after vintage. The wine is a blend of three top lots, aged in neutral wood barrels sourced from the jungles of Tiber. The use of neutral wood rather than charred barrels allow the Aurikusu fruit to mellow, enhancing it's innate characteristics rather than adding spice and smoke in the aging process. Though the old vine Aurikusu grape is considered native to the region, various dark fruit is sourced for production not only from other regions of the Diomikatan green belt, such as a fruit similar to the Terran blackberry, but from off world as well. One such is the famed Szwaddie fruit, imported from the private Sordiz Achapelligo on the tropical world of Tiber. Other notable imports from the Alvero System are Aomori black cherries and peppercorn. Tasting Notes: Juku Shita Akuma is a great expression of Diomikato. It is brawny and brazen, making no excuses for its rich character. While the Aurikusu grape is indeed a hearty varietal, it is often described by the implacable juiciness of the fruit. The grape justifies its intoxicating opulence with serious structure and food-friendliness by its ability to deliver simultaneously high alcohol levels and high acidity. Bright and sumptuous cheery, blackberry, and szwaddie fruit lead into undertones of cinder, tobacco, and hint of Aomori peppercorn. Medium bodied and well balanced, each sip leaving you wanting for more. Alcohol: 14.5% Aging: 12 months neutral Tiber wood barrel Most recent bottling date: 3200 Acheron Rho Eternal Bounty Sulfur Mine, Diomikato, Aliya System The sulfur mined at the Eternal Bounty surface mine by the Aurix family surfs serves as a contribution to one of Diomikato's major exports, nutrient and phosphate rich fertilizers. The mine is part of a coalition of noble holdings known as the Diomikato Ore & Mineral Holdings Organization (DOMHO). On a smaller scale the mineral is exported for us in the creation of insecticides, and fungicides off world. Blackrock Estate, Imperial Prime, Imperial Prime System The Aurix Blackrock Estate resides within Gatewatch Residential District, a restricted location on Imperial Prime near the political core. Residents are required to either be of noble blood, or have been given special permission by the planetary government for access. The Aurix family has for countless generations been involved in the politics of the sector, and Blackrock has always been their residence while on Imperial Prime. It was purchased at the dawn of the Age of Mourning, rule of the Lyran Emperox VII, 2962 Acheron Rho. Styled similar to Terran, French architecture, the first floor the estate has a grand ballroom, a salon, a dining room, a breakfast room, a library, a conservatory, and a grand hallway with a marble floor. The second floor contains bedrooms for the family and guests as well as a private sitting room that serves as Legate Basks office. The third floor contains bedrooms for the indoor servants, an armory, and barracks for the guard. The estate houses support staff where necessary including but not limited to a retinue of house guard, chauffeur, a valet for the Master of the house, a companion and lady's maid for the Lady of the house, a chef, as well as a governess, nanny, and tutor if ever children are present. On the backside of the property rests a large garage, over which lives the chauffeur and gardeners. Equipment Medium Advanced Melee Weapon Created by: Reticulum Shinkan 夾白 Dolores Makhaira: RHPS, pronounced "Rips," is a pitch black sword a with monoblade edge. It has a thin filigree of Trilliant golden silver on both sides of the blade. The left side’s filigree center is a stylistic Aquilan symbol, but parts of it branch off and creep along the blade and wrap around the guard. The right side is an eagle swooping, golden talons dipping into the sword’s edge. The grip is treated and dyed shark skin and connects magnetically to the gun as a bayonet. It can be shot out like a spear, and is attached with a garrote. This gives it the ability to retract without needing to grab the sword itself. Can also be used it as a tripwire. Projectile Weaponry Created by: Shinkan 夾白 Czarn Prochnost Spike Thrower: Jet black with gold inlays placed between the three barrels. The bottom most barrel has the figurehead of an eagle screaming. The iron sights (even though they're kind of useless on a shotgun) is in the shape of the symbol of House Aquila. Lined underneath the bottom barrel is a magnetic rail system that the Makhaira slides into via the eagle's head. Using this, the weapon adds a bayonet and projectile when at the press of a button The sword remains attached to the gun by the garrote. Within the barrels there is small nano-producers that make ammunition infinitely. A small, barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword crossed is placed on the stock of the spike thrower, this is the symbol of the Czarn family. Heavy Weapons Created by: Shinkan 夾白 Czarn Prochnost Hydra Array: Similar in design to an old Terran Rocket Artillery, and is for mounting on a Lorica Fortis (light mech). Emblazoned on the weapon is both the symbol of House Aquila and the Aurix family crest. The jet black casing has golden, eagle tipped rockets nestled inside. The missiles are designed in a way that launching them causes the sound of screaming eagles to descend upon his foes. A nano-producer makes it so that the weapon never runs out of ammunition. A small, barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword crossed is placed on the attaching mechanism of the hydra array, this is the symbol of the Czarn family. Armor Storm Armor: ''' A more advanced form of assault suit, one that can be fabricated only by those worlds that have retained some degree of Mandate-grade technical infrastructure. Aside from functioning as an assault suit, the storm armor’s exo-augments allow the wearer to treat their Strength as 4 points higher for encumbrance purposes. Integral gravitic boosters allow the wearer to leap up to 20 meters as a Move action, either horizontally or vertically, and allow the wearer to fall up to 40 meters without suffering harm. An on-board medical computer can attempt last-ditch stabilization of the wearer if all other efforts fail; when the wearer would normally die from an untreated mortal wound, they can make a Physical save to self-stabilize. Storm armor requires the same type B power cell as an assault suit, and each cell powers it for 24 hours. Mechs Shock Suit '''Lorica Armis (Coat of Arms): These machines are typically around 3 meters in height and function as heavy power Armor suits, making them more effective as a compliment to infantry regiments than on particularly armor-heavy battlefields. This makes them effective spearheads for infantry charges or additional protection for legion commanders.They are typically capable of mounting a single, powerful weapon, or a pair of lighter arms, along with a small array of utility options. Common uses include battlefield communication platforms, command suits, shock units, and psionic infantry amplifiers. BLOCK Light Shock Lorica Fortis, Venator Armis (The Strong Coat, Armor Hunter): These Lorica variants specialized in rapid strikes against enemy Armor units. They utilize heavy weapons and explosives in raids in advance of infantry or heavier Lorica units main assaults and fall back to provide support of those units as necessary. BLOCK Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members